I feel a storm coming!
by Hetaliafan11
Summary: A one-shot. Len feels abandoned when his master begins to date a new girl, and he feels a storm coming in his heart. Based off of the titular song.


I feel a storm coming!

AN: A one shot I did after listening to one song for too long. :) James and Wendy are my OCs, originally created for the Phoenix Wright series, but I decided to place them here, too, just because we needed a master and girlfriend role. Anyway, it's based off of the titular song…and enjoy!

Len gazed out the window, watching as his master talked to another woman, and glared at her, as a pout stretched about his lips.

_She'll never love him like I do. I know she won't. He'll…he'll end up heartbroken._

The boy laughed, sending Len into a bit of a rage as the woman laughed too, and he sat down, continuing to pout.

_You….she…can't love you. It's not right for her….you're not right for anyone but me...master….father…_

He frowned, crossing his arms, and blowing his hair out of his face as he looked out the window again, and noticed the two neighbor's cats as the couple walked away.

"Get lost." Len said, tossing his shoe out the window, and watching the cats as they yelped and ran away.

"There are high winds coming up off of the Midwest coast…I feel a storm coming, folks!" The TV said, and Len muted it, saying nothing but a idle

"Shut up, no one wants to hear of such things when there's a storm brewing in my heart…"

He walked down the hall, throwing himself onto his bed. He looked around the little room he had, and looked over at the picture of him and his master….then, the storm came and wet his pillow.

"Why….why…" Len muttered, rolling around and clutching his pillow tightly. "….I….no…" He stopped, and fell asleep, being worn out from the crying.

The days continued as usual. Len always watched as Wendy (he had learned that this was her name), always showed up to take away James (why she called Master that, Len would never know) away and off to some sort of event….a concert….a movie….eating out…you name it. And Len wasn't invited. He always had to resist saying anything about doing those things before she had showed up to take his master away…or James, whatever.

The pillow had to feel like a stuffed animal by now with all of the cuddling Len had done with it…I mean, James always came home to have dinner with Len, and they had their concert training as usual, with James on guitar and Len singing, but it…just didn't feel the same.

Then there was the day Wendy decided to try to bond with Len.

"Hello, my name's Wendy." Wendy said. "And what's yours?"

"Len Kagamine." Len said, putting on a oh-so-fake smile, and trying to hide his anger.

"It's nice to meet you, Len." Wendy nodded. "So, what do you like to do?"

"Sing." Len said. "And dance. And do things with James."

Wendy giggled in her too-cute-schoolgirl manner, and Len resisted rolling his eyes. He settled for picturing a howling monkey whenever she giggled. "Oh, that's nice! I like to do things with James, too…I'm a aspiring idol myself…maybe I could learn a few things from you? How about you sing a song for me?" She asked, clutching her hands together in a pleading way.

Len had to resist smirking at this. _Oh, you want a show? I can give you a show….a show indeed._

"Sure. I'll sing a song for you…" Len said, walking into the other room, where there was a little mini-stage and a microphone for the 'Troublesome Twosome', as Len & James had termed themselves, always practiced.

James walked in as well, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

_Oh, I've got to see this. I wonder which one Len will do?_

"This one goes out to everyone in the audience." Len said, clutching his mic and beginning to sing.

"Starting from tomorrow, there will be some strong winds….

Carrying the air of spring around her…

The person who stood by your side…

Was a girl with the hair the color of sakuras

I watched as you talked to her joyfully

…You look happy

I believe, I believe, I believe in you

The fog in my chest won't go away…I can't sleep…

The two cats outside the window

WON'T BE QUIET!" Len slammed the mic down, continuing to sing.

"In my heart, I feel a storm coming!

Starting from tomorrow, there will be some strong winds!

Take the heavy air and my tears…

And blow it all away…

But still, I'm always lonely…

And you're always never here!" Len began to stomp on the mic, causing everyone except him to clutch their ears.

In this time, Len ran out, but cast James and Wendy one last look.

James was apologizing to Wendy, but as he saw Len, he began to run after him as Len slammed the door and ran out into the raining streets.

Len clutched his sides. It was cold, and he hadn't brought a jacket or a umbrella. He looked around…in windows, there were families…one dad and his kid reading a book together…that reminded Len of home…and then the mother came in. He cursed, turning away from that window. No need for those memories to come up. He shivered, as he had began to cry as he left, and his nose was running and his eyes were bloodshot as he continued walking. Seeing a park, he walked in, and laid himself onto the park bench.

"I'm not going back…" Len muttered. "I'm not….I'm not going back…"

And he waited for morning to come, as the cold brushed against his legs and he shivered again, laying his head against the arm of the bench.

He fell asleep, clutching his teeth together. He was still cold.

Soon, it was morning. A familiar voice greeted Len. "Hey, wake up, little buddy."

He blinked open his eyes. The first time, it was blurry. The second, he saw everything.

"…I've been searching all night for you…" James grinned. "I thought you might have gone and gotten yourself done for…then I remembered the park. This was where I first took you when I got you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…" Len said. "It was…that's why I went here…" His nose dribbled out a bit more. It was still cold, and he had to grab onto James arm for warmth as the other boy pulled out a jacket for him to wear.

"Here…put this on…you've probably caught a cold by now." James said. But then, his face got more serious. "Why'd you even run away?"

Len put on the jacket, but glared up at James. "Wendy…" He muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"Wendy, okay!" Len snapped, turning away. "I hate Wendy! You spend all your time with her, and none with me!" He pouted again--this had to be a record for the times he was upset in one long period.

"…Wendy? Len….you don't have to worry about Wendy." James said. "It's not like I don't love you anymore…"

"It sure as well feels like it." Len said.

"…Well, it shouldn't. I love you all the same, Len. And nothing, not even Wendy could misplace that. I'll try to take you on more stuff…just give Wendy a chance, okay? She's nice…she thinks you have a wonderful voice, and she enjoyed the concert, even though it got derailed. She helped me look for you…until her parents came to pick her up and she had to go." James said, and Len smiled.

"Okay….I'll give her a chance." Len muttered.

"Atta boy…" James said, rubbing Len's head into a mess.

"Augh…hey….I said I hate it when you do that…" Len said, though he was smiling again.

"No, this time I'm getting the storm out. There's a difference. I'm making it sunny again." James smirked.

"…H-hey, it's already gone!" Len yelped.

"No, it's not, I'll tell you when it's gone!"

"S-stop it, Master! Waaaah!" Len yelped, but he laughed right afterwards.

Finally, everything was back to normal…and as the two continued to play at the park afterwards, the TV said…

"There's sunny skies awaiting us! Yessir, this is a beautiful day…"


End file.
